A My Little Pony Love Story
by MysteryWriter36
Summary: The Wonderbolts visit Ponyville, Soarin and Rainbow Dash meet up, and suddenly they aren't just friends. But will betrayal turn Rainbow Dash hateful & make a hated offer by a more hated villain all the more tempting? Will Rainbow Dash accept? Who's the villain? What's the offer? Read this great story of love, heartbreaking betrayal, & drama to find out.
1. The Thank-You Gift

**Ok. First chapter. Here it goes.**

* * *

I was flying extremely fast. Well, it's normal speed for me, but not for other pegasi. Except for the wonderbolts. They're amazing ,and I am their biggest fan! I just got word from the other pegasi around Cloudsdale that they were coming to Ponyville. I just couldn't wait! As I landed I walked over to Rarity's boutique and asked her if my suit was done. Yesterday I had asked her to make me a wonderbolts flight suit. She gave it to me and I tried it on. It fit perfectly! Once I had it on, I couldn't bring myself to take it off until I had a chance to show the others. So, I left Rarity's boutique and walked down the street on my way to Twilight's place.

* * *

The streets were oddly empty and quiet. As I was walking, I looked up and I saw some smoke in the sky. It looked like a smoke trail. "Hey Rainbow Dash." I hear some pony say. I stopped cold in my tracks. I knew that voice all too well. But at first I thought I was dreaming. "Soarin?" I asked as I turned around. "The one and only." He said. When I saw him I knew I wasn't dreaming. This was the fourth time I had met him. "So, how's my favorite pegasus doing?" He asked with a smile. "Y-your f-f-favorite pegasus?" I stammered. I brushed some of my mane behind my ear. I did kinda like soarin ,but more, I admired him as a role model. "Well," He said. "you did save my life...and my pie." He said to me. "Oh, yeah." I said as I remembered those events. "Wait, weren't you coming tomorrow and not today?" I asked him. "Yeah. But I wanted to drop by and see you." He answered. OMG! I couldn't believe it. Soarin wanted to drop by and see me! "I know I have thanked you quite a few times." He continued. "But, I wanted to thank you with something I thought you might like. Especially since you're a wondebolts fan." He told me. "You and the wonderbolts got me a 'thank you' gift?" I asked excitedly. "Well, It's more of a personal 'thank you' gift from me." He said. "Oh." I said as I smiled. I felt my face heat up a bit ,and I could tell I was blushing. I was hoping he didn't notice. "So, what is it?" I asked a bit shyly. " I thought you and I could fly together around the sky. You know, just relax and have some fun." He said with a happy yet kinda nervous smile. "Um, ok. Sure." I said. "Great, Let's go. By the way, awesome costume." He told me. "Thanks." I said. Then, we started flying.

* * *

We were flying slowly at first ,but then he challenged me to a race. We were high in the sky I went down below the clouds while I was flying so Soarin wouldn't see me. But, I made the mistake of popping up in front of him while facing his direction. At least, at first I thought it was a mistake. "Woah!" He cried. My eyes went wide and I was frozen. He tried to slow down ,and I was afraid that he would crash into me. I was so consumed with fear that I just couldn't move. I was stuck there, sitting on a cloud. He was able to slow down ,but when he stopped and opened his eyes, we were nose to nose.

* * *

**First chapter. Not too bad, I guess. *Shrugs***


	2. The Kiss

His eyes widened like mine. We were both sitting there frozen, like we were both actually frozen in blocks of ice. My freeze-up wore off ,but I didn't make any effort to move. I could tell it was the same with him when I felt his hooves move a little on the cloud. He pulled back his head. "Sorry." He appologized. "No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have-" He gently placed his hoof on my mouth to keep me from talking. He smiled and took his hoof away. "Rainbow Dash, It's ok." He said. " It was totally my fault." He told me. "I could've swerved or something ,but I didn't." He said. "S-soarin." I said as I placed my left front hoof on his right front hoof. "I-I... I like you. You're nice, you're cool, you're.. you're.." I sighed. I just couldn't get my words out. My head was hanging ,and I felt sad and a bit embaressed because I was afriad he didn't like me. He was wonderbolt. Of coarse he wouldn't like me. "Dashie." He said as he used his left front hoof to lift my head. My eyes were still closed. When I opened them, his concerned frown turned into a happy smile. I tried to smile ,but I was too embaressed by what I said. "I'm sorry Soarin, I know you're a wonderbolt ,and you probably wouldn't waste your time with a having a girlfriend." I sighed. "Especially me." I said, still frowning. Then I snapped my head up. "Wait a minute, did you just call me 'Dashie'?" I asked. "Yes."He said. What he did next was something that I would've never thought would happen in a million years unless it was in my dreams or something. He kissed me. I didn't make any effort to pull away.

* * *

It was only a few seconds that passed before we pulled away from each other ,but it felt like minutes. What I wasn't aware of was Fluttershy following me. I learned later on that she was gonna ask me if I would help her with something. When she caught up she saw Soarin and I kissing. But by time my eyes were open, she had flown out of sight, so I didn't know she was ever there. Soarin and I were smiling and chuckling nervously. "So, um,..." I tried to speak ,but I was so happy that I couldn't. "Yeah." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I-I uh, should get back to the other wonderbolts. They're probably wondering were I am." He said, still smiling nervously. "Oh, ok." I said, still smiling nervously like Soarin. "Bye." He told me. Then he flew off. I was so happy. I sat on that cloud until Soarin was out of sight.

* * *

I flew back to Ponyville. By the time I got to Twilight's house, I was still smiling. But it wasn't a nervous smile, it was a happy smile. This day felt like the best day of my life. I walked through Twilight's door and I saw all five of my friends along with Spike. They were sitting down ,and they were deep in conversation. They didn't look up for a few seconds. But when they did, they seemed surprised to see me. "Hey guys!" I said happily. "I see some pony is happy." Rarity said. She sounded like she knew something. "What are you talking about?" I asked, still happy. "Well, I heard you met Soarin again today." Apple Jack said. "How did you know about that? No pony was around." I Fluttershy, in a small voice, finally said, "Well, I..I was going to ask you for a favor but you flew off with Soarin. You started flying too fast for me to keep up. By time I caught up, I saw you and Soarin...well..." She didn't finish her sentence ,but I knew what she was gonna say. obviously she had told my friends and rounded them up here. "You saw me and Soarin...you saw..." I blushed ,and I was kinda embaressed. "Rainbow Dash!" Rarity began, "You shouldn't be embaressed. We're happy that you have a boyfriend. And he's a wonderbolt!" Rarity said. She did seem happy. "Rainbow Dash and Soarin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Spike sang. "Spike." Twilight said annoyed.

* * *

The next day, The wonderbolts came to Ponyville and there was a short parade. When they passed, Soarin winked at me. I beamed happily. I couldn't be happier with the fact that Soarin and I were a couple. Well, a secret couple. I did really like him. After the parade, the wonderbolts had a race around Ponyville. Afterwards, The wonderbolts did autograph signings. Then, once everyone had an autograph, Soarin snuck away. Earlier, we had made a plan to meet at Apple Jack's farm on the farthest hill from the entrance after the autograph signings. We sat on the hill and ate a few apples. We also talked and spent some quality time together as a couple. But we didn't go out on a date or anything in public because no pony knew about us being together other than my best friends ,and I wanted to keep it that way. At least for a while I wanted 'us' to remain a secret. Soarin and I sat under that apple tree until we saw Spitfire. "Oh no. She's looking for me. Hide in the tree. I'll make up an excuse." He told me. "Ok." I said. Then I hid in the tree and listened as Spitfire landed. "Where have you been?! What are you doing here?!" She asked Soarin angrily. "Well, I, um." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well?!" Spitfire continued with her raging attitude. "I was flying when I hit on of the apple trees. Then I blacked out." He lied. "Well, the others and I have been looking for you for almost and hour. We need to get back to the town hall where everyone is gathered." She said. She wasn't in full rage anymore ,but she was still mad and a bit annoyed. "Ok." Soarin said, trying to mask his sadness. Spitfire didn't exactly read his emotions correctly. Probably because she didn't know about Soarin and I being together. "I'm sorry, Soarin." She said. Her angry expression melted into one of an apologizing frown. She was ashamed of the rage she had unleashed on Soarin. She thought that was why he looked sad. "Look, I didn't mean to be mad. I was just a little worried. Now, let's get back to the town hall." She said with a smile. Then, she leaned in and tried to kiss him on the cheek ,but Soarin pushed her away. "Spitfire, I liked you once. But that was a couple of years ago. We're just friends now. Nothing more." He told her with a bit of a stern expression. "Fine." She said as she turned around. "Let's go." She flew off with Soarin following her.

* * *

As soon as they were out of the farm, they probably met up with the other wonderbolts and got back to town hall. Once I got there, I flew up onto the top of the closest building and watched everything that happened. As the woderbolts answered questions and performed tricks, Spitfire glanced over at Soarin. Then, she asked for every ponys' attention. "Attention, every pony. I have an announcement to make." She said happily. "Soarin and I are now a couple." She announced. "What?" He said. I said the same thing ,but no pony heard me. I didn't hear him either. I just saw him mouth the words. I knew he was just as surprised as me. I flew down to the front of the crowd as he mouthed something else. "We are not a couple." He said. At least, that's what I thought he said. I was pretty sure of it. As soon as I landed, I was at the very front of the crowd. "Oh Soarin," She began,"If we weren't a couple, then why would I do this?" She asked. Then she kissed him in front of the entire crowd. I felt my heart break.

* * *

I flew off slowly at first so that the crowd wouldn't notice. Then, I continued flying, now very fast. I heard Soarin yell. He had obviously broken away from Spitfire's kiss. "Rainbow Dash!" He yelled. I didn't look back. I just kept crying. I also kept flying, faster and faster. I flew high above the clouds and didn't stop flying for a few minutes. I wanted to get as far away as possible. I stopped after about five minutes. I was just completely out of breath. I landed on a cloud, not sure how far away I was from Ponyville. I was still crying. I had gotten to the point where I loved Soarin. Especially given the fact that he had loved me all that time ,and he had been the one to kiss me. I cared about Soarin so much and I didn't want to lose him to any pony. I looked at the sky and clouds in front of me. Tears were still streaming down my face ,but slowly. I wiped them away and stopped crying. Then, I felt a hoof on my shoulder. I thought it was Soarin. "Soarin, is that you?" I asked.


	3. The Offer

I was unsure that it was Soarin because I didn't here a reply for almost a minute. "No dear, it's me." I heard a female voice say. I knew that voice. I turned around quickly, in total surprise. "Y-you." I said when I saw her. "Yes, it's me. Queen of the changlings." She said. "Um, I never caught your name." I said, trying to distract her from my slight fear. "Chrysalis, Queen Chrysalis." She said politely. It seemed like she was actually trying to be nice. "Weren't you banished or something?" I asked. "Only to come back." She replied. "And I was going to invade yesterday ,but I wanted follow you and your friends around. See what your lives were like ,and things like that. I saw what happened to you and Soarin yesterday and today, though." She explained. "Oh great, another pony who saw what happened." I thought. "Hey, if you want, I could use my magic to make you a changling. You are a great pegasus after all." She offered. "No way!" I said. "Well," She continued. "If you ever change your mind, I will visit this cloud each day at noon for two weeks. After that, I will continue with my plans for another envasion of Equestria. And don't tell any of your pony friends. I will know if you do." She promised. She smiled evily and flew off quickly. Then, after a few more minutes, I saw Soarin and Spitfire appear.

* * *

I was in no mood to see or speak to Spitfire. "Dashie, are you ok?" Soarin asked as he landed on the cloud. "Dashie?" Spitfire asked him as she landed. "Yeah, i'm ok." I said. "I'm sorry I kissed him. I didn't know you two liked eachother. I guess I just didn't think that he might have another girl already." She apologized. "I accept your apology." I said. She told me she had to get back to the town hall ,and then she flew off, leaving Soarin and I alone. "You aren't upset are you?" He asked. "Does this answer your question?" I asked. Then I kissed him. He smiled ,and we flew together all the way back to the town hall, leg in leg. I was really happy. I wasn't happy anymore when Chrysalis appeared in my house a few days later.

* * *

"Why are you here?" I growled. "I have something I think you might want to see. She tossed me something. I was a video camera. "Hit play." She told me. Then, as suddenly as she appeared, she disappeared. I hit play and watched the footage. It was Soarin and Spitfire having a conversation. "What an idiot." Spitfire said. "Yeah. She is so caught up in love that it's blinding her." Soarin said. "What?" I said aloud. I was really confused. "Hmph. Dashie. As if. " Spitfire continued. "Yeah. She really believes I love her. She is so love-struck." Soarin replied. "WHAT?!" I yelled loudly. Now, not only was I confused, I was angry and sad. "How could they say that?" I asked myself. Then, what I saw next, really broke my heart into pieces. They kissed. The video screen went black and I threw the camera at the wall. After all Soarin and I had been through a lot in the last week ,and he had the nerve to even think that stuff. We had been on a date everyday for the last 4 days. First,it was a stroll around Ponyville. Second, we flew around Cloudsdale. Thirdly, we went to a cafe in Cloudsdale. And the last date was the one yesterday. I thought it was the most romantic. We shared a smoothie on Sugarcube Corner. I looked at my clock. It wasn't easy seeing what time it was through my tear-filled eyes ,but I was able to see it. It was 11:49. It was almost noon. I got up and ran outside.

* * *

I was crying so much. Tears were streaming down my face quickly. I flew as fast as I could to the cloud where Chrysalis said she would be at noon every day. I got to the cloud and saw Chrysalis appear after a few minutes. "I accept your offer." I said, trying to stifle back a loud sob. "Perfect." She smiled evily as she said that. But I was ready to strangle Soarin. But instead, I took Chysalis up on her offer. I saw green energy gather around her horn. Then, it blasted strait at me. After about 10 seconds, I opened my eyes. I didn't look or feel any different. She told me that I would have to wait to use my powers. She aslo wanted me to get a lot of rest ,and then meet her tomorrow. So, I flew off and got back home. I walked into my bedroom and saw the camera on the opposite side of the room, next to the wall. I kicked it under my bed. Then I fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

I woke up and saw that I had only been asleep for about two and a half hours. I got up, ate a snack, and walked outside. But as I closed the door, I turned around and found myself face to face with Princess Luna. "Hi princess Luna. What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Follow me." She told me. Then she turned away and flew. I followed her and I ended up at the palace in Canterlot. Luna left me alone in a room. Then, I saw Celestia enter. "Pincess Celastia." I said as I bowed. "Rainbow Dash, is there anything you have to say to me?" She asked sternly. She was frowning like she was disappointed in me. "Um, hi?" I said uncertainly. "Changling." She said. That word sent a chill down my spine.

* * *

**OK, THIRD CHAPTER. THERE YA GO, RainbowdashXSoarin fans! Anyways, please review and check out my stories, as well as the important author's note on my profile. It's important!**


	4. What Have I Done?

**OK, I KNOW THIS IS A LITTLE LATE, NUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! &amp; YA KNOW WHAT THEY SAY: BETTER LATE THAN NEVER!**

* * *

She must've some how known. "Um, changeling?" I asked, trying to act like I knew nothing about it. "I saw you with Chrysalis. I saw her cast some sort of spell on you." She said, a stern expression still on her face. Then, it melted into a look of concern as she asked, "What did she do?" I wanted to tell her. But then I remembered what Chrysalis had told me. "Don't tell any of your pony friends. I will know if you do." Her voice echoed in my head and sent another chill down my spine. But, I stood tall and strong in front of Celestia and said, "She gave me temporary powers. The abilities of a changeling. They will be worn off by tomorrow ,and I have no intention of using them." I was totally lying, though. My heart was broken. If these were the things that happened to the heroes. Ya know, heartbreak, mental and emotional torture. Things like that, I couldn't take. I loved Soarin and he broke my heart. If he won't respect me as a hero, then maybe he will respect me as a villain. "Rainbow Dash, you may go home now." she said. I waved good-bye and walked out of the palace. But once I was out, I darted through the streets and got out of Canterlot as quick as possible. Then, I flew to my house and ate some dinner. I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up and found myself in a black and green room, laying on a black and green bed. "Huh?" I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes. "Where am I?" I asked myself as I looked around again. "The castle of the changelings." I heard a voice say. It was Chrysalis. "I can't believe you lied to Celestia." she laughed and then said, "Well, you lied to who you thought was Celestia." I was confused. "What?" I asked. "I was just posing as Celestia to see how you would react to thinking that Celestia knew; to see what you would say." she answered. "And by the way, you have limited emotions." She said. "What?" I asked, even more confused than I already was. "You were Celestia?" I asked. "Yes." She answered a bit impatiently. "What did you mean by limited emotions?" I continued asking. "It means that your emotions, especially pain and heartbreak, won't be able to be felt very much so that your heart won't suffer from Soarin's misdeeds and betrayl towards you." I smiled. Chrysalis had helped me very much, and now I was ready to get my revenge on Soarin. For the next week, Chrysalis trained me so I would know how to use my powers. I waited another week before returning to Ponyville. I had asked the changelings to deliver a message to every pony in Ponyville; a message announcing my return. It also said I was safe, and to meet me at Town Hall. But, now it was time to go.

* * *

I flew to Ponyville, the changelings posing as ponies in the crowd. There was a large group of ponies at Town Hall, but I only saw two in particular; Soarin and Spitfire sat next to eachother. When Soarin saw me, his eyes welled up with tears that were no doubt fake. I landed on the roof and spoke loudly to them. "Hello, everypony! I am sure you are all happy I have returned alive and well, but I won't be here for long. I wish to go back to where I came from and live amongst those who cared for me and trained me while I was gone. They are my family now. I have been betrayed, heart-broken, lied to so terribly that I no longer wish to reside in Equestria. I am sorry, my friends. But I have no sorrow to the one who ripped my heart out!" Everypony was either crying or on the verge of tears or begging me not to leave. I felt a pang of sympathy in my heart, bat as soon as it came, it was gone. I had been betrayed! And before I left, I would make sure that pony payed dearly. "Soarin!" I called out. Soarin flew to me as fast as he could, but his smile melted when he saw the mix of hate, pain, and disgust in my eyes. At least, that's what I thought he'd seen. "Dashie, you're eyes; they're green!" he cried. "Oh, so what? Is that all you can think about?! You hurt me, Soarin, and all you can think about is that my eyes are green?!" I screamed. He backed away, startled apparently. I guess he didn't know that I knew. "What are you talking about?! Whatever I did to hurt I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about!" he replied. "Oh, so you didn't talk with Spitfire about how you were pretending to like me, then you didn't start making out with her?! Well, you did, because I saw it all on video! Don't deny it, Soarin! I loved you, I trusted you, and you betrayed me!" I screamed again. He looked agast, and speechless. He tried to compose himself and speak again, but I wasn't done. "Don't talk, because you know what?! I'm done with you! I never want to see you, I never want to talk to you, and I don't want to even think about you! **_I hate you Soarin!_**" With that, I blasted him with green magic from the horn that just appeared on my head. He fell off the roof and hit the ground, not moving. Anger and hate was still on my face. I turned to the crowd and saw the expression on their faces. Sure, I expected fear and horror, but not like this. As I looked each one of them in the eyes, they whimpered or cried and cowered in fear. I then look back at the ground where Soarin was still laying unconscious, surrounded by the Wonderbolts. _Oh, no...What have I done? What have I done...What have I done... What have I done?! _I raced to the ground, emotions and thoughts swirling around in my mind. "Nonononono! Oh, please no!" I trotted up to him and the Wonderbolts all back up in fear. I placed a hoof against his face, and his head lulled to the side. "No! NO! Oh, please Celestia, no! Soarin! Soarin wake up! Wake up, please! You can't die!" Tears spilled over my cheeks. The previous scene ran through my mind, then the video, and all the events of the past few weeks. All the pieces fit together, suddenly. Chrysalis lied! She had manipulated my feelings! The Soarin and Spitfire in the video had been changelings! All the little details, I spotted them; all the mistakes. And my mistake... and now, Soarin was possibly dead because of me. All because of me. I sat there for a moment, crying over Soarin. "Oh Rainbow Dash, don't waste your time, finish this and let's go to Canterlot. We do have a kingdom to take over, where I will become queen, and you will be my right-hoof mare." Chrysalis said, walking up behind me. I felt her hoof on my shoulder as she whispered in my ear, "Come, Rainbow Dash, and we shall rule this nation. We shall rule it _together._" A shiver raced down my spine. Did Chrysalis...No, never mind. I had to defeat her and -whether he was dead or not- avenge Soarin.

* * *

**OK, SO, WHILE I WAS WRITING THIS CHAPTER LAST NIGHT, A SORT-OF-SICK THOUGHT WENT THROUGH MY MIND ABOUT THIS CHAPTER. IT WAS A SHIPPING IDEA. POST IN THE REVIEWS OR PM ME WHAT YOU THINK IT WAS. I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS IT'S DONE &amp; SOMEONE GETS IT RIGHT, AND I WILL GIVE THE NAME OF THE WINNER, SO IT'S KIND OF LIKE A MINI-CONTEST. ANYWAYS, SEE Y'ALL LATER!**


	5. All Because of Me

I turned around and tried to seem enticed by her offer, but the look in her eyes...was that what I thought it was? Hopefully not. "T-together?" I asked, trying to seem excited and interested. "Yes, Rainbow Dash. We shall both rule this nation!" she replied, her voice rising with triumph and pride. I gave a dark smile in return. "Then why are we wasting time? First to the throne room of Celestia gets the bigger throne!" I gave a competative smirk and took off, Chrysalis following closely behind. Hopefully I could figure something out between now and when I got to the castle. Thoughts reeled through my head, clouding my perception of reality, until I nearly ran into a building. Had it not been for Chrysalis's shout, I would've become a rainbow-colored stain on the side of a brick house. We continued onward, my stomach lurching at the thought of what might happen. As we passed over Caterlot, I could hear the panicked voices of the mares and stallions below. I looked down to see several flying, black, insect-like ponies; changlings. They were wrapping up all the ponies in cacoons made of a gooey, bright green substance. I kept flying, trying to block out the crying and the screaming. "Aren't those screams just music to your ears, Rainbow Dash?" Chrysalis asked. "Yeah, music," I replied. As we neared the palace, I could see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna trying to fight off the changelings. Maybe they could defeat Chrysalis. Celestia hadn't been able to on her own, but with she and Luna working together, certainly they could pull it off! That, and the fact that Chrysalis had not been feeding off love, as far as I knew. I looked back at Chrysalis, who was smiling evily. My wings were starting to ache, but the adrenaline in my viens was pumping. I sped up, hoping to at least warn Celestia and Luna. But, just as I was mere yards away, it happened. All at once, every changeling within at least 50 feet, including Chrysalis, shot magic from their horns at the princesses. It was too much for them to handle. I knew I had to help, but I didn't know what to do. So, I did the only thing I could think of to stop it; I redirected the changelings's magic by flying into it. As soon as I hit the beam of bright green magic, I felt a burning sensation and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in a beautiful canopied bed. Every part of my body ached and hurt. I couldn't even lift my head to see if I was wearing any casts or anything like that. "Uhhhhh..." I moaned in both pain and tiredness. I tried to roll over and get more comfortable, but everything hurt too much. I heard the door open, and the sound of hooves on the floor. "I see you are awake." said an emotionless, monotone voice. "Your presence is requested." I looked to see a gray stallion in golden, royal armor. Had I saved the princesses when I flew into the beam? Apparently I had. I tried my best to get up, but couldn't because of all the pain. "I see you have not yet healed. Allow me, miss." he told me, his voice still flat; devoid of all emotion. I felt the magic he used touch me, and a tingling sensation spread throughout me. After mere moments, it had come and gone. I felt no more pain, so it was obvious he had casted a healing spell. "Let us go, now." I got up and examined my wounds as I walked down the hallway. Gauze was wrapped around my legs here and there, but I saw no dried blood, and I guessed that whatever injuries the guaze had covered were gone. When I walked into the place room I saw Princess Celestia sitting in her throne, but Luna was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged it off. "Hello Rainbow Dash. How are you feeling? Did the guard heal your wounds?" the princess asked kindly. I nodded. "Yes, Princess Celestia." I replied respectfully, bowing. "Oh, no need to bow. You are royalty as well. Come, sit on your throne." she told me, gesturing to the throne next to her. I noticed that it looked no longer looked like Luna's throne; it was gold, with red on the cushion-y part, and a rainbow-colored lightning bolt on the crest and hoof-rests. I stood there, my mouth wide open. Last I checked, I wasn't a royal. "But Luna's throne is suppose to be there. And since when am I royalty?" I ask, walking forewards, and sitting in the throne. It felt quite comfortable, and I really didn't want to get up from it. "Oh, I'm still in this silly disguise, aren't I?" I stared at the princess for a moment before I saw her eyes flash green. She erupted in green flames, which disappeared and left Chrysalis in her place. I stared at her incredulously. "Oh, Rainbow, you didn't think that would stop my changelings and I from defeating your princess, did you?" she motioned for me to follow her. I did, and she led me to a large window. Outside, the streets were quiet and empty. Hanging from the side of buildings and the eaves of roofs, were bright green, gooey cacoons, each one holding at least one pony. "And of coarse, there are the princesses I mentioned a moment ago," she said, placing a hoof under my chin and turning my head towards the ceiling. Hanging from the ceiling were two large cacoons, and I knew who was inside. I turned to Chrysalis. "How could you?" I asked her. "My, my, have you already forgotten; you had a hoof in this too, my dear." she answered. "But you tricked me!" I protested. She rolled her eyes. "How else was I suppose to get both of the things I wanted?" I looked at her for a moment. "_Both _of the things you wanted? But, you only want the throne of Celestia. And you have it now." I told her. "Ah, but there's one more thing I want. But it seems I won't get it as easily as I thought. Until then, bye-bye, Dashie." she answered. I raised an eyebrow, both confused and alarmed. Then everything went black again.

* * *

I woke up once more. But this time, my sleeping arrangements weren't quite as accomodating; I was in a cell in the dungeon. I was laying on the cold, hard stone floor, in pain again. But not just because of my physical wounds. I was also wounded emotionally. Chrysalis had won, all the ponies would soon be her slaves, she was ruler of Equestria; it was all over. And all because of me.

* * *

**Ok, so some of you may be wondering why I'm doing this update one week in advance. Well, I'll be going on a retreat at a Christian camp this coming weekend, and I won't be able to update. Anyways, I hope y'all like this update!**

**~Ciao!**


	6. Little Rainbow Box

Chrysalis has been ruling over Equestria for three long, grueling months. She started out with visiting me regularly each day. She would try to make conversation, casually slipping in a comment about how I helped her to rule Equestria or to gloat. But after our last little... _visit _two and half weeks ago, I haven't seen her. As I lay on the cold, hard stone floor of the prison cell, I wonder how I fell for her tricks. It's quite obvious, though. She took whatever weakness she could find, and she used it against me. I feel so stupid for falling for those tricks. How could I have been such an idiot? I sigh and look through the bars of my cell. I stare past the bars, at the door on the other side of them at the far end of the room. Suddenly, a bright green field of energy envelopes them. They slowly open to reveal the only creature I didn't want to see. "Good afternoon, my dear Rainbow Dash." Queen Chrysalis greeted. I only glared in response. The queen of the changelings looked at the guards in the room and gave them a silent nod. They gave a silent nod in reply and did the one thing I feared they would do; they left me alone with Chrysalis. After what happened during our last visit, being alone with Chrysalis for an unknown amount of time- or any time, really- was the last thing I wanted. "Aren't you going to say hello to me?" she asked. "Fine." I said through gritted teeth. I inhaled and exhaled deeply, then forced a smile. "Hello, Queen Painintheass!" I sneered, making the last four words run together into a name. Chrysalis really was a pain in the ass, to be honest. I hated her with every fiber of my being. I genuinely smiled -though it was more of a smirk-when I saw the offended look on her face. "Are you really that angry with me?" she asked me. Angry? I wasn't angry- I was infuriated! "Of coarse I'm angry! I mean, who _does _that?!" I demanded, referring to her actions from our past meeting. "Oh Rainbow Dash, you're only mad because you're confused. If I would've told you sooner, you'd be perfectly fine with it by now." she assured me. "Although, the current circumstances didn't help." she added. "Fine with it?! As if! In case you forgot; I punched you in the face, pushed you so hard that when you landed on your back it knocked the breath out of you, and I left you with a bloody lip!" I growled at her. A shadow passed across the changeling's face. "I remember." she replied darkly. The shadow disappeared and she continued to speak with the same confident, evil air. "But I'm willing to put that behind me. Like I said, you're tired, confused,-" She stopped and teleported into my cell. She reached foreward with one of her hoofs and felt my forehead. "- and probably running a temperature." she finished. Apparently sensing my discomfort, she teleported out of my cell. "Anyways, you know why I'm here." she said. She then repeated one of the same actions from our meeting that we had about a month after I had been imprisoned. Green energy enveloped her horn and a small box appeared. It was colored like a rainbow, with two jewels on top. The first jewel was a sickly bright green, shaped just like Queen Chrysalis's crown. The jewel directly under it was red and shaped like a lightning bolt. She slid the box between the bars of my cell. I walked up to the front of my cell, sitting right in front of the box. I didn't bother to look in it, or even touch it. I already knew what the box felt like, and what was in it. This was Chrysalis's entire negotiation. Some might wonder how it holds any significance, but it does. This box is my ticket out of this cell. My ticket to being a ruler. My one-way ticket that entitles me to power and riches beyond belief! But it also entitles... Well, I try not to think about that part. "So," she said, a persuasive tone to her voice. "What is your answer Rainbow Dash? Will you accept this box and all this negotiation entails, or will you spend yet another day in this rat-infested dungeon?" Chrysalis asked, trying to make the latter option sound as unappealing as possible. I sighed and gazed up at Chrysalis. I smiled and made my eyes a bit wide, trying to make them tear up ever so slightly. I saw Chrysalis's gaze soften to a great extent. She leaned closer to the bars of the cell and bent her neck a little so that we were eye-level with each other. I knew she expected me to say yes with this look on my face. I then gave my response. "Queen Chrysalis..." I said, waiting for her to reply. "Yes, Rainbow Dash?" she asked me. I then spoke slowly. "Of...course...I...WON'T!" I screamed the last word. I stood up and growled, my face twisting into a sneer of pure hatred. I picked the box up with my mouth and slung it out of my cage, hitting Chysalis in the face. I glared at her, and she glared back. "I'm trying to be patient and give you a chance to warm up to the idea. You should be grateful for that. But if you do not submit willingly soon, I'll just make you submit by force! Do not try my patience, for it is wearing awfully thin. You have until the end of next week, which is the day before the last day of the month. The day after your deadline, you will be given a different choice. Not the yes or no of accepting the deal, but rather if you prefer to go willingly or unwillingly. You have until the end the month to think it over. I'll be back each day though." Chrysalis informed me. She turned her back on me and began to walk out the doors, which she had opened with her magic again. She turned to look at me over her shoulder. "Oh, and Rainbow Dash?" Her face darkened. "Don't disappoint me." she warned. She walked through the doors and slammed them behind her, causing the entire dungeon to shake. I was doomed, now. Whether I like it or not, unless I can figure out some super awesome plan, I will be just another one of Chysalis's slaves before the month is over. I'm doomed.

* * *

**A/N: What did Chrysalis do to Rainbow Dash during their last visit? Probably something bad. Will I/Rainbow Dash ever reveal it? Probably not. *Evil Laugh* I might...I'll take it under consideration. In fact, if enough you ask, I might just make an entire one-shot about their last meeting and post it separate from this. Anyways, hope ya liked the chapter!**

**~Bye!**


	7. Hope of Salvation

**A/N: Ok, so I'm back from my big hiatus and all, but I'm not gonna do any more updates 'til January. I'll be updating when I can, but it might be a little slow. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Tomorrow. My deadline was tomorrow. I had a little over twenty-four hours before Chrysalis posed the exact same question she had every day for the final time. My answer was always no, of course, because I still had hope. Hope that I would be saved. That I would be rescued. I still had hope of salvation, no matter how futile it seemed as the hours ticked away on the clock. But my last bit of hope is slowly dispersing; dissolving into nothingness. "But why me? I'm just a regular, albeit very fast, pegasus. What is so special about me-" but my thoughts are cut off by the sound of the doors opening; the only sound I had been hearing in what had been nearly a week and a half because Chrysalis didn't have the guards in the room anymore. I didn't bother looking up. I knew it was Chrysalis. What surprised me was the sound of chains clinking and clattering. I heard my cell door slide open, followed by a few thuds and pained outbursts. Knowing the voices, I suddenly shot up and turned around to face my five best friends. "You didn't have to be so rough." Twilight told Queen Chrysalis, who stood on the outside of the cell. A sickening smile spread across her lips. "I know," she replied. I walked up to the bars of the cell and stared at the changeling queen. "What's going on?" I asked, throwing a glare at the overgrown, bug-faced, black pony. "Well, Rainbow, I thought you might want to see your friends for a while before tomorrow. And in the event you say no, they'll stay in the cell a little longer, until I return for you the next day." Chrysalis replied. "Why did you bring them here, though? It's not that I don't want them here- really, I do- but why?" Chrysalis dropped her smile and tried to look innocent. "I just wanted you to happy," she claimed. I leaned closer, glaring harder. My head was pressing against the cold, rusted metal bars. "I don't believe you." I spat through clenched teeth. Chrysalis sat down and leaned forward with her head tilted downwards, so that we were at eye-level. I continued to glare at her face, which was only inches away. She obviously decided to drop the innocent act, because her lips curled back into a smirk, revealing her pointed teeth. "Well, I figured that you wouldn't be seeing them for a while after I take you out of this cell." she whispered, lowering her eyelids in a slightly suggestive manner. "Just get out of here!" I demanded. I turned around and walked towards my friends. I then stopped as I remembered something. "Oh, and the answer, as always, is no!" I yelled at her. "Fine, then! But don't forget about the deadline." she sneered. She then smiled triumphantly."For it will come soon and I shall win." Chrysalis then completely turned her back on me and walked towards the double-doors. A bright green energy enveloped them and they opened. Chrysalis stepped through them and they closed behind her. I looked at my friends. Pinkie Pie's hair was flat, dark, and lifeless. Fluttershy's mane was a mess, just like the others, and she had an impossible amount of terror in her eyes. Rarity's mane and tail were ragged and tangled, and her pristine white coat was now grey and splotched with dirt. Applejack was missing the red rubber bands from her main and tail and she was covered in bruises on her legs and shoulders, as if she had tried to fight to get out of the cage. She probably had. Twilight had bags under her eyes and looked like she hadn't slept in days. They all looked starved as well. "Guys I..." I couldn't think of anything to say. My throat tightened and my stomach twisted into knots as I stared back them, too ashamed to speak, too afraid of how they'd reply, and too upset and guilty because I knew this was all my fault. There was no way I could tell them how sorry I was. And there was probably zero chance of them actually listening to me anyways. So I just sat there in silence and hung my head. Tears began to trail down my cheeks and hit the cold stone floor without a sound. I was so damn stupid for trusting that witch! I trusted her, I believed her lies, and I ate up her comfort like cake. I'm an idiot! I should've confronted Soarin instead of jumping to conclusions. I should've- wait, that's it! Soarin! Cadence and Shining Armor were able to banish Chrysalis with a kiss. If I was able to get to Soarin, we could kiss and that would get rid of Chrysalis! I rose my head to see my friends all staring at me. I took a deep breath and began to apologized. "Guys, I was such an idiot and I never should've trusted Chrysalis." I felt a great amount of surprise as my friends surged forward and tackled me in a massive hug. When they released me, we were all smiling. "We knew you weren't evil." Applejack said, relieved. They had thought I was evil? Well, I did do all those terrible things...I deserve to be called more than evil. I deserve to be called a monster. "I never was..." I whispered, trailing off. "I was a heart-broken fool who fell perfectly into Chrysalis's trap." I told them. I looked them in the eyes with a determined expression. "But I have a plan. If I can get out of this cell and get to Soarin, we can kiss and it'll get rid of the changelings like it did at Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding." I explained. "But what if he doesn't love you anymore?" Fluttershy inquired quietly. And with that, my heart fell and my head hung while new tears made their way onto my face. Why would he love me now? I hurt him. Horribly. Terribly. I'm a monster. Especially to him. "You're right Fluttershy." I replied. I lifted up my face and tried to reassemble my determined, strong demeanor, only being partially successful. "I have to try, though." I said. "And if it doesn't work?" Twilight asked. The question just hung in the air for moments on end. "I don't know... But it's our only chance. It's the only thing we can do."

* * *

That night, we all slept restlessly. Except for me, that is. I sat up nearly all night, staring out the small barred opening on the back wall of my cell, which allowed me to see into a narrow hallway with a door at each end. One led to stairs that spiraled down into the depths of the castle and into the many rooms full of cells in the dungeon. The other door was also a spiral staircase, but it led up; up to the main floors of the castle where most of the ponies in the castle tended to mill about. Neither door was guarded, but I had a feeling that was just because the guards were on the other side of the doors. I sat there, studying every detail of the hallway; every crack in the floor, every hole in the wall, every brick, every scratch, every chip, every tile on the floor. Every single detail. My thoughts then began to stray to Soarin. Even if he still loved me, how was I suppose to get to him? How was I suppose to even find him? What are the odds that he isn't in the dungeon? What are the odds that he isn't even in the castle? Or even in Equestria?! My hope for salvation was gone now. Because I knew that no salvation, no savior, no brave pony willing to risk it all and save the kingdom, was coming for me. I was all alone. I was helpless. I was doomed. "If I want salvation," I begin to realize, "I'll have to be my own salvation." And with that, I finally drifted off to sleep on the cold stone floor.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there are a couple of spelling mistakes. I think I got them all, though. Anyways, a Merry Christmas or Kwanza or what ever it is you celebrate! And a Happy New Year!**


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys! Ok, so I know that update have been slow and all. I've been having all kinds of problems lately, though. My computer charger is messed up, so I didn't have any access to my laptop for what felt like forever even though it was only like, a month I think. That, and it's the end of school so we're having to do all this busy work and homework and lessons so that these teachers can cram as much info as possible into our brains to prepare us for our semester exams that are in a week. But thanks to my good grades and attendance, I'm exempt, which means I won't have to take the exams, so I get out of school next Monday! There have also been a few other things going on in my life. Lately there was a death in my family, I've been spending some time outside of school with some of my friends, and i've been hit with some sort of writer's block where I can think up ideas but I just can't seem to type them. It majorly sucks ass!

Anyways, since I've got your attention, I figured I'd run a few things by you guys; first of all, I've come up with some new fanfic ideas. Here are some of them, and a brief description:

_"Wooing Pine Tree" (Gravity Falls)_

_Bill decides to turn himself into a human female in order to woo Dipper so that he can get close enough to steal the journals. (Older!Dipper, Human!Fem!Bill)_

* * *

_"Switched" (Gravity Falls)_

_Dipper had always been slightly envious of her sister, Mabel. She always got all the guy attention! But a strange series of events causes Dipper to develop feelings for one of her most hated enemies. (Fem!Dip, Older!Pines)_

* * *

_(This one has not been named yet) (Gravity Falls)_

_Mabel makes a deal with Bill in order to turn herself into a mermaid so that she can visit Mermando. (Older!Pines, Older!Mermando)_

* * *

_(This one also hasn't been named) (Gravity Falls)_

_While exploring the woods alone, Pacifica comes across an unconsious teen and takes him to the hospital, only to find out he has amnesia. After of few days, no one claims him, so she decides to take him in. (Older!Pacifica, Older!Pines, Takes place a few years after NMM)_

* * *

_(This one also has not been named yet) (Rise of the Guardians)_

_A spirit with an unknown purpose arises soon after Jack, and possesses powers over heat and fire. The Man in the Moon instructs the Guardians to keep her well hidden from everyone and everything until he deems it the right time for her to go out into the world, claiming she has a very important purpose._

* * *

Those are most of the ideas that I've come up with, and nearly all of them are Gravity Falls. Anyways, I have different things to talk about for my three main stories which I have going on right now. So the next few paragraphs/sections will have a heading indicating which story it is talking about.

* * *

**"The Tale of Krystal Pines"**

Ok, I was having some problems writing chapter nine, but I do want you guys to know that I'm working on it and I'll get it out as soon as I can. I'm mostly finished with it actually, and only need to do a little proofreading and editing to it before I can release it. For those of you who are worried that I might cancel/discontinue/give up on this story, I can assure you that I will write this whole thing to the very end. I'm not giving up on it at all! I may hit a rough patch every now and then, but I will keep writing this until it's done. And believe me, we aren't even a quarter of the way through the first part, and this thing is gonna be a trilogy! Also, I've got some plans including a prequel to the trilogy in order to give some more background on Savannah, as well as some other major things that will come up later on in the story. And I'm thinking about a possible sequel once I'm done with the trilogy, which would involve Krystal's grandchild or great grandchild. That's all I'm gonna say about this for now. If you have any other questions/comments/complaints regarding this, feel free to PM me!

* * *

**"A My Little Pony Love Story"**

Hey everypony! I know I've really been lacking on updates for this and I'm super sorry about that. I'm trying to work on the next chapter, but I'm having some problems. I do have pretty much everything planned out, and there should only be two more chapters to this. Now, for those of you who might be thinking: But MysteryWriter36, this is too short! Well, I happen to have a bigger MLP fic in the works that takes place after this one. It's not necessarily a sequel, as Soarin and RD are less major characters in it, but they will still be in there. Anyways, I don't really have anything else to say about this, but if you have any questions/comments/complaints, just PM me!

* * *

**"Lost Love"**

Alright, I know I haven't updated enough on this, but I honestly don't think this story has gotten enough attention. It was one of the first fics that I published and it's currently the second longest in word-length, and yet it has only gotten 2 favs, 3 follows, and 0 reviews! I mean seriously! This is one of my bigger, more important fics, but it's hardly gotten any attention. I don't wanna sound like a cry-baby or someone who's needy when it comes to attention, but I think this story deserves a little more attention, ya know? I plan on it being _at least _14 chapters, and I still have some more things I could add in! I don't want to torture those of you who do like it by holding out on updates, but until it gets a few more favs/follows, and at least one or two reviews per chapter (as an average of reviews, I mean) then I'll post the next chapter. But until then, no updates for a bit. If you happen to have any questions/comments/complaints, please PM me.

* * *

Ok, so now that I'm done with that, I only have a few things left to say. First of all, please bear with me on the updates, once again I am sorry. Also, I'm expanding a bit and getting an account on DeviantArt (for art and one-shots/two-shots/collections), Archive of Our Own (for fics), and tumblr (for one-shots/two-shots/collections and maybe some art). And where it says art in the parentheses, I don't mean a drawing. I could draw a decent picture to save my life! I mean using dollmakers/dress-up games to make dolls/pictures for my stories. I would also like to tell you guys really quick that a couple of my friends are writing stories on here. My friend Eliza Cipher is writing "Dancing With Demons" which is Gravity Falls, and my other friend Klarolineandkennettforevermore is writing a Vampire Diaries fanfic called "Goodbye Brother" which is a sequel of sorts to Britishfandomgirl's "Goodbye, Little Witch". Finally, don't forget that if you have _any _questions, comments, or compliants -_any at all_\- just PM me and I will get back to A.S.A.P! I don't want any reviews on this chapter because it will be deleted once the next chapter of this story is posted. Anyways, Ciao! I love you all, and thanks for reading my stories!


End file.
